Various types of cooling systems have been used with turbine machinery to cool different types of internal components such as casings, buckets, nozzles, and the like. Such cooling systems maintain adequate clearances between the components and promote adequate component lifetime. One such component is a turbine vane seal carrier. The seal carrier may be affixed to a platform of a cantilever turbine nozzle and the like. Such a component generally may be cooled via air supply holes in the platform or elsewhere that may be in communication with a cooling plenum or other source. Such air supply holes, however, may be difficult to produce while the overall seal carrier itself may be time consuming to assemble. Other types of cooling systems may be known.
There is thus a desire for an improved turbine vane seal carrier. The turbine vane seal carrier may provide a simplified cooling scheme in combination with a simplified assembly scheme.